HIKS M1000
|ammocost = 1,440 |premammocost = 5,760 |damage = 250 |pierce = 4 |rof = 100 RPS |mag = 1,000 |reload = 5 sec |movement = -95% |type = Full-Auto |class = LMG ||1dps = 25,000 |mdps = 100,000 |ammoused = Standard LMG Ammo |damagetype = |craftcost = 300,000,000 |alloycost = 3,000,000 |manufacturer = Harris Intelligent Kill Systems |droplevel = 100 (Championship reward) |augdps = 100,000 }} The HIKS M1000 is a weapon in . The first appearance of it when Spool, an NK staff admin, played a "practical joke" on the community by featuring the HIKS R40 with the stats of the M1000. It was added in the game with stats around the March 26th 2015 update, but not legitimately available until past the June 30th update. Its first real leak was by an unknown user that hacked it into the game, revealing its stats and showing it to be very useful for crowds. The person who played with the hacker posted "He took down a Necrosis likely Savage, as they were very high level, within seconds of the boss spawning." It has been found in both its and normal version, but no photos of its have been found since it does not exist. As of the June 30th update, the version released along with the RIA Trident. Originally the Trident and the M1000 were obtainable legitimately only by participating in Championships. Winning 1st-3rd places will get one, correspondingly in this order: a 10*** one, an 8*** one, and a 6*** one. The M1000 is primarily featured in the Lone Wolf Championships, but was added to Elite Squads before the CM X-1 Furie took its place. As of the September 5th update, the M1000 (along with the Trident) are now obtainable outside of championships via crafting, provided you have 3,000,000 Alloy and $300,000,000 SAS cash to spend. It will always give a 10*** M1000 if you do this, like any other weapon crafted. Trivia * The HIKS M1000 originally had -80% movement, which was later increased to -95% movement when the weapon was actually released for legitimate acquisition. ** Given multiplicative movement reduction mechanics, this will reduce player to 1/20 of speed if used without heavy gear or skeletonized. ** A Heavy with maxed out Heavy Gear and all collections and masteries can achieve a speed boost of about 20% by wielding the HIKS M1000. This is due to the fact that masteries and collections affect a weapon's movement mod even after HG is applied. ** It could be that the weapon slows down the player so significantly because they dont use a HIKS power assisted suit * When it was made possible to craft the HIKS M1000, the single DPS got nerfed from 40k to 25k, likely for balancing reasons. Still, it has the 3rd highest raw (not accounting for augments) DPS of all weapons in SAS4, 1st place being HIKS S300. However, unlike the HIKS S300 (which is semi-automatic), the M1000 can be augmented with overclocked, giving the M1000 an augmented (with augments considered) DPS that is the second highest augmented DPS after the CM Proton Arc. ** This puts the M1000's augmented DPS--the more practical of the stats--well above that of the S300. Don't be misled into thinking that the S300 actually outdamages the M1000 in actual use. * This gun is the only HIKS gun with the letter in its name not to be featured on the gun, and saying so means that this gun doesn't have the M in M1000 on the gun, while the HIKS S300 does have the S on the gun sprite. * The M1000 has the appearance and function of a minigun: a chainsaw-style grip (grip on rear of weapon and a handle on top) and multiple rotating barrels. * This seems to be planned to be made regular weapon with regular, , and versions in the beginning, but was changed into version only weapon middle of development, as its regular and image can be found while the image cannot be found. The RIA Trident does not have an image other than , hinting that Trident was created after M1000 was finished. * The HIKS M1000 is 1 of the 10 weapons with their name visualized on them Gallery RIA Trident CSV.png|M1000 mentioned in mobile csv file Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:Zombie Assault 4: Weapons Category:HIKS Weapons Category:Physical Weapons Category:LMG's Category:Championship Reward Weapons Category:Full-Auto Weapons Category:Machine Guns Category:Non-Premium